VIP
Background VIP member status is designed to assist you to become more efficient at upgrading and more powerful with better gear. It is not necessary to be VIP to be the best or most powerful player, but it will shorten the time it takes to get there by many weeks to months. VIP member status also works in conjunction with your Aide where your Aide will use your current VIP abilities to do his assigned tasks. For example, Aide 1 ability is to auto-train heros. If you have VIP 3 member status, your aide will also give you the options of Enhanced, Advanced, and Platinum modes of training along with the options of 24 and 72 hour training durations. ﻿ Information In Batheo, you can click the icon “Get Gold” at the upper left corner of the game interface to purchase Gold. Here is a list of Gold required for different VIP levels. (At current rates, VIP 10 is $5,000 US) 'Gold Required for VIP Level ' :VIP 1: Purchase of 100 Gold :VIP 2: Purchase of 500 Gold :VIP 3: Purchase of 1000 Gold :VIP 4: Purchase of 2000 Gold :VIP 5: Purchase of 5000 Gold :VIP 6: Purchase of 10000 Gold :VIP 7: Purchase of 20000 Gold :VIP 8: Purchase of 50000 Gold :VIP 9: Purchase of 100000 Gold :VIP 10: Purchase of 150000 Gold VIP MEMBER LEVELS #VIP 1 #*Training Space 3: Buy an extra Training Space. #*24-Hour Training Session: Each training session lasts 24 hours. #VIP 2 #*Builders 3: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Advanced Mode: Faster training speed. #*Daily Quests Refresh: Refresh Daily Quests. #*Unilateral Trade with Other Gamers: Send Caravans to other gamers (including your Colony) and close deals without their permission. #VIP 3 #*Training Space 4: Buy an extra Training Space. #*72-Hour Training Session: Each training session lasts 72 hours. #*Platinum Mode: Faster training speed. #*Platinum Attribute Wash: More likely to get higher attributes. #*100% Psyche Gauge: Set Psyche Gauge at 100% with Gold. #VIP 4 #*Builders 4: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Daily Quests Instant Finish: Instant Finish your Daily Quests. #*Platinum Divinity: Spend Gold to buy Divinity. #*Elite Troops Extra Attack: Unlimited attacks against Elite Troops with higher drop rate. #VIP 5 #*Builders 5: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Training Space 5: Buy an extra Training Space. #*Diamond Mode: Faster training speed. #*Inspiration with Gold: Spend Gold to inspire your troops in League Battle. #VIP 6 #*Builders 6: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Ultimate Attribute Wash: More chances to get higher Attributes. #*Diamond Divinity: Spend Gold to buy Divinity. #VIP 7 #*Builders 7: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Training Space 6: Buy an extra Training Space. #*Phantom: Create Phantoms with Gold in Silver Mine Wrestle. #VIP 8 #*Ultimate Mode: Faster training speed. #*Ultimate Divinity: Spend Gold to buy Divinity. #*Extra Refine: Increase the number of Refinements. #VIP 9 #*Builders 8: Buy an extra team of Builders. #*Training Space 7: Buy an extra Training Space. #VIP 10 #*Training Space 8: Buy an extra Training Space. #*Fast Track with Gold: Apply Fast Track with Gold. NOTES #The more Gold you purchase in a 24-hour timeframe, the higher level of VIP you can upgrade. #If the interval between the first purchase and second purchase exceeds 24 hours, you will have no choice but to spend more Gold to upgrade VIP level. For example, you purchase 500 Gold for the first time to be a VIP 2 member, an additional 500 Gold, if purchased within 24 hours, will take you to the next VIP level. And if the second purchase is made 24 hours later, it will take you more than 510 Gold. VIP Divinity Purchase :Using up Divinities but you still want to fight? No worries! Here we offer you different purchase modes for Divinities, from Platinum Mode, Diamond Mode to Ultimate Mode. Become our VIP members and purchase more Divinities with Gold! : Get Gold Bonus :In Batheo, you can get extra Gold as a daily loyalty bonus if your accumulated purchase over a server day reaches a certain value. The following are the details on Get Gold Bonus: :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 100 Gold grants you extra 5 Gold as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 1000 Gold grants you extra 55 Gold as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 2000 Gold grants you extra 125 God as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 5000 Gold grants you extra 325 Gold as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 10000 Gold grants you extra 675 Gold as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 20000 Gold grants you extra 1475 Gold as daily bonus. :*Accumulated purchase over a server day for 50000 Gold grants you extra 3975 Gold as daily bonus. :Note: Daily accumulated purchase bonus is nullified at 0:00 server time every day. ﻿ Category:Game Mechanics